The Crow
by Lord Shinta
Summary: people once beleived that when someone dies that a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead, but sometimes, somethings so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest the sometimes the crow can bring that soul back
1. prolog

Authors note: ok this just popped into my head while I was watching the crow. I've never seen anything like this done before so I thought it would be wild to try and do it, thought know I see that I actually found one that looks I found one similar, well kind of similar. Oh well here's my try at one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the crow.  
  
Prolog   
  
The rain feel in heavy sheets apon the small village, its thickness obscuring all that it covered. Lightning flashed across the sky in a spider web like formation, with a thunder clap not far behind.  
  
On the edge of town was a large Manor that stood atop a hill surrounded by forest. The manor stood alone, broken from years of abandonment. It's only company a large cemetery that stood around a large willow tree. Among the countless graves sat a lone figure dressed all in black.  
  
A flash of lightning illuminated the night sky, allowing the words on the headstone to be read.  
  
_Severus Eric Snape  
  
July 21, 1960 – January 25, 1978 Father, Son and Loving Husband  
  
May you rest in peace  
_  
Newly engraved into the bottom of the headstone was the out line of a crow. Touching the crow, the figure laid a single white rose onto the grave.  
  
"For 18 years you walked this earth as the crow, a man that could not rest in heaven until he had avenged his murdered family here on earth. It took you 18 years to fulfill that. I hope that you have found peace where you are now."  
  
A large crow flew from it's perch in the willow and onto the mans shoulder. Standing the man turned to look out over the town. A flash of lightning illuminated the mans white and black pained face. Just visible under the mans sodden ebony bangs and white makeup was a single lightning bolt scar.  
  
"You lived that life once, now it's my turn."

Well what did you all think, I know it's really short but it's just the prolog. Well please R/R the next chapter will be out soon


	2. The Angel of Darkness

Authors note: Ok now we get into the real story. I don't know how long it will be but there is going to be a prequel to this. Actually that was the first one that I started wrighting  
  
Disclaimer: nope don't own anything. Thought I kind of wish I owned Brandon Lee. Man he's hot. Chapter one: The Angel of Darkness.   
  
It had happened, the one thing everyone feared the most. Harry Potter The- Boy-Who-Lived was dead. Killed not by the dark lord that so wanted to do it himself. But by his right hand man or should we say right hand woman. Bellatrix Lestrange had done the impossible, she had managed to get into The Gryffindor Dormitories in the dead of night and murder young Harry Potter where he lay asleep.  
  
It was now the one-year anniversary of the day that Harry Potter was placed into the earth. It would have been his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Many students had over come the boy's death. But some still felt the hurt that they had when they discovered their friend dead in their dormitory a year ago.  
  
Ron sat on his bed in the boy dormitory. His eyes were red and puffy as he looked at what once was his best friends bed. A year had passed since he had discovered Harry lying motionless in his bed, but he still remembered it as if it was yesterday.  
  
Flashback  
  
A Thunderclap shook the Gryffindor tower, waking most of the sleeping students.  
  
"What the hell?" Ron shouted throwing back the curtains around his bed. His eyes still heavy with sleep he groggily looked out one of the many dorm windows. It was impossible to look out side as the rain brought visibility down to zero.  
  
"God dang storms, why can't the professors cast some spell that will mute the noise so we can actually get some sleep." Ron muttered angrily.  
  
"Oh shut it Ron, you know if there was one they would have cast it a long time ago."  
  
Said a sleepy Dean. Looking around Ron noticed that everyone was awake. Well all except Harry. Harry lay flat on his stomach.  
  
"Hey Harry don't act like your still asleep I know that would have woken you up to."  
  
Ron said chucking a pillow at Harry's prone figure. Harry didn't move when the pillow hit him square on the head. "Harry?" Ron slid off the side of his bed and crept over to Harry's bedside. "Hey come on mate, I know your not that heavy a sleeper." Ron said jumping on to the bed. Still Harry did not move.  
  
"Hey come on Harry stop playing around." Ron could feel panic start to over take him as he gently shook Harry and received no response. His breath coming in sharp gasps, Ron pulled the blankets from Harry and grabbed his friends arm. He let go as if he had been burned.  
  
"Ron what's wrong?" Seamus said. Panic clearly in his voice.  
  
Ron shook his head, his brown eyes large and frightened. "He's freezing. HARRY!" Ron grabbed hold of Harry's shoulder and turned him around.  
  
"No...it can't be...no..." Harry laid there, his skin the color of fresh snow, his chest lay unmoving and eyes were closed as if he was merely sleeping.  
  
"Oh my god...." Dean took off from the room; his red flannel pants the only thing that was visible as he rounded the corner at record speed. Neville had dissolved into tears as he looked at his friend's lifeless body.  
  
"HARRY!!!!!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Ron whipped tears from his cheeks. That night Dean had run to get Professor McGonagall, but it was to late. Dumbledore announced that morning that Harry Potter had been murdered in his sleep. No one in the hall, not even the Slytherins said anything as Dumbledore performed the Funeral for Harry.  
  
Sighing Ron stood and came to kneel in front of Harry's trunk. It was requested by the Gryffindor house that Harry's things be left, as they were that night. There was no way that Dumbledore could refuse the request. He only ask that in honor of Harry that he have his broom, invisibility cloak, The Marauders Map, and His Quidditch robes, all of which now sat in a separate display case in the trophy room. There in that case were several awards that had been awarded to him by the school and the ministry.  
  
"Harry why did you have to go. We need you more now then ever, Gryffindor needs you, we need you... I will never forgive my self for your death; I should have woken up when they entered the room. But I didn't, gods I'm sorry Harry, I should have saved you." Burring his head in his hands Ron aloud himself to cry for the first time since Harry had been put into the ground.  
  
"CAW!"  
  
Ron's head shot up as a large black bird flew over his head and came to rest on Harry's bed side table.  
  
"What the hell. How did you bloody get in here...HEY SCATT. GET OFF OF THERE." Ron said swatting at the bird. The bird simply cocked its head and flew up onto the dresser out of Ron's wish.  
  
"Bloody bird a nuisance and probly stupid too."  
  
"Actually their quiet intelligent." Ron froze. He knew that voice.  
  
"Harry?" turning Ron was met by an empty dormitory. "You bloody prat, he's dead...." Ron trailed off, that was the first time he had ever said out loud that his bed friend was dead.  
  
"Well your right on both counts there." Came the voice. Ron Whirled around and came face to face with Harry.  
  
"WHOLEY SHIT!!!" Ron jumped back so fast that he tripped over his trunk and fell back wards onto his ass.  
  
"I see you're still clumsy." Harry said sitting down on his bed.  
  
Sputtering Ron quickly got up and pointed his wand at the person who looked like Harry.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you impersonating Harry? What's with all the fucked up makeup? Why's that bird in here?"  
  
"Geeze do you ever shut up?" Harry said. Ron instantly shut up, thought his wand was still trained on the man.  
  
"Ron, put the wand away. I really don't think you want repeat of second year. I really don't think flitch would appreciate you burping up slugs in the Gryffindor tower."  
  
Steadying himself Ron gabbed his wand into the man's throat.  
  
"ANSWER ME, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"  
  
The imposter Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Ron you bloody prat it's me Harry."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Fine ask me something only Harry and you know." Harry said.  
  
Ron still kept his wand trained on the mans throat.  
  
"Fine, what house was the sorting hat going to put you in?" just last year Harry had finally told his two friends what the sorting hat had told him all those years ago.  
  
Harry made a discussed face. "Stupid thing wanted to put me in Slytherin."  
  
Ron instantly dropped his wand. "oh gods, Harry." Harry was thrown to the bed as Ron tackled him.  
  
"Hey mate, I'm sorry for scaring you.... are you crying?" Ron lifted his head, tears running freely down his face.  
  
"Oh where's Colin when I need him." Ron gave a chocked sob slash laugh before burring his head in Harry's shoulder. For what seemed like hours Harry sat there allowing Ron to cry into his shoulder. Finally Ron's sobs subsided and he pulled away, he crossed over and sat on his bed.  
  
Ron looked over Harry's new look. Harry still looked as he did years ago; his face was painted white with black lips and eyes. Strips ran down from his for head down each eye and clear down to his mouth. One more started at each corner of his mouth and ran all the way to just bellow the two others. His scar was just viable under the makeup and his soaked hair. He wore a tight ¾ length sleeve black shirt, tight black pants and boots.  
  
"Your probly wondering how I came back from the dead aren't you?" Harry said smiling slightly.  
  
Ron could only nod. There was a lump in his throat that made it impossible to talk.  
  
"Do you remember during the summer between fifth and sixth year? How we found Professor Snape's grave, how it was nothing but a crater in the ground." When he saw Ron nod he continued.  
  
"Professor Snape was indeed dead, he died January 25, 1978 a year before we were born. But because he and his family were murdered in cold blood, there was a great sadness that was carried away with his soul. Because of this sadness the crow, which leads the souls to the underworld brought him back in order to right what was wrong. There was only one way to do that. He had to kill all the auro's that were there that killed him and his family. It took him 18 years but after he killed Umbridge during the Halloween ball last year he was finally able to return to his family. The same thing is happening to me."  
  
Harry laughed at the look on Ron's face.  
  
"Fly's Ron, fly's." Ron snapped his jaw shut.  
  
"so that means that you really are dead."  
  
Harry nodded, a look of extreme sadness covering his face. "Once I have killed Bellatrix, Wormtail, and Voldemort I will move on. I'm sorry Ron."  
  
Ron nodded though he couldn't help the empty feeling that filled him. He had lost his best friend once, only to regain him and lose him again.  
  
"Well at least I now get to say good bye this time." Ron said trying to make a joke, but it came out in a tear-chocked voice. Harry looked down.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes. Harry looked around the room from his spot on the bed.  
  
"Where is my Invisibility cloak, and my broom?" Harry asked spying his open trunk.  
  
"Dumbledore took them, along with the marauders map and your Quidditch robes. He made a memorial in the trophy room for the students. It has your things along with an order of Merlin 1st class from the ministry and some school awards. He made it to help the students over come their grief. You had a lot of friends here, Harry. Very few people have gotten over your death even this long afterwards."  
  
A single tear fell onto the carpeted flagstone floor. "Harry?"  
  
Loud voices could be heard coming up the dorm steps. Ron turned to watch as Neville, Dean, and Seamus came into the dorm.  
  
"Hey Harry look who...." Ron said turning back to Harry, only he was gone.  
  
"What..." Ron stood up and looked around the room. It was deserted, except for his dorm mates. That was when he noticed that the window next to Harry's bed was open. A strong breeze whipped the curtains and blew the rain into the room.  
  
"Hay Ron, what's wrong."  
  
Ron shook his head. "Nothing, just a crow." 


	3. The Return Of The Crow

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin.  
  
Chapter 2: The return of Harry Potter the crow  
  
Harry didn't want to just leave Ron like that, but he wasn't ready for the other students to know of his return yet. He didn't want to put them through more pain then he already had. He hadn't even meant for Ron to see him, but he couldn't let his best friend beat himself up over a death that he would have had no power to prevent.  
  
The once familiar halls of Hogwarts now seemed foreign to him. This was no longer his home; he no longer had a home.  
  
Stopping he looked around, his feet had led him to the entrance of the kitchens. "There are some good memories here."  
  
Reaching up he tickled the pear and watched as it transformed into the familiar large silver handle. Pulling it open he stepped inside. He surprisingly not surrounded by house elves. Surprised Harry looked around, not a single House elf was to be seen.  
  
"Dobby? Winky?"  
  
"Yes, young master."  
  
Harry could have recognized that voice a mile away.  
  
"Dobby?" Dobby appeared in front of Harry, though he looked kind of nervous.  
  
"Dobby." Harry said smiling; he kneeled down to Dobby's level. "Dobby, it's me Harry."  
  
Dobby's eyes instantly lit up. "Harry Potter sir is alive!" "Well not really.... OOPPHH! I'm glad to see you again Dobby but could you please let go, I may not be totally alive but I still need to breathe."  
  
Dobby let go and looked up at Harry with tears in his round luminous eyes. "But how is Harry Potter alive but not alive." That was when Dobby noticed the crow that was currently sitting on what would be the Slytherin table.  
  
"A crow. Why is a crow fallowing Harry Potter...arou...nd" Dobby's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.  
  
"Harry Potter is just like Master Snape. The Crow is the carrier of the souls, if the crow is here with Harry Potter, that means Harry Potter is back to avenge his death and his loved ones death." Harry smiled gently at Dobby. "Yes Dobby."  
  
"I must say that is quiet a surprise. I thought that was only a legend, I never realized that, that was the reason Severus disappeared like that."  
  
Harry straightened up faster then anyone had ever seen. He stood stock still as Dumbledore came to stand in front of him.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Harry mentally sighed, raising his eyes to look into Dumbledore's light blue eyes. They held a sad sparkle.  
  
"Headmaster i..."  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand. "it is I who should be apologizing, I should have realized she was here. It would have never happened if I had listened to that little voice inside my head."  
  
Harry couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"They say it's never good to listen to that little voice in your head." Dumbledore gave a small sad laugh.  
  
"I truly am sorry Harry, I have screwed up so much since the beginning, now I'll never be able to make it up to you."  
  
"Professor, I don't blame you for what happened, I never have and never will. I understand why you did the things you did. Professor don't blame yourself, it's no one's fault."  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head, though his eyes still held that sad look.  
  
"Harry, I hope you can find peace." Harry nodded, and was suddenly engulfed in a hug. Shocked at first all Harry could do was stand there, finally he rapped his arms around the old man.  
  
"It almost killed me when I came into your dorm to find you lying on your bed motionless. I'd love you like you were one of my grandchildren. When I saw you there I felt as if my heart had been ripped out. I blamed my self for your death. A part of me died that night with you."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had always seen Dumbledore as a grandfather figure, just as Sirius had been a father figure to him. To hear this caused his heart to ace.  
  
Dumbledore was the first to pull away.  
  
"It's good to see you again, the make up adds to the look."  
  
Harry laughed. "You're the first person to say they like the makeup, there's a very common name that I've heard so far. I'm the mime from hell." Dumbledore smiled and chuckled. "I can see where they got the idea from." "Hey you old coot, that ain't nice."  
  
"Harry, would you like to have some tea."  
  
"That would be great Headmaster."  
  
"Albus."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Harry, as much as it pains me to say this, you are no longer my student, and I am no longer your professor. So please call me Albus."  
  
"Alright Albus."  
  
Smiling Albus led a confused Harry out of the kitchens and up the marble staircase.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I thought we would have tea with an old friend." They stopped directly in front of the DADA professor's office. Dumbledore gently rapped on the door. There were a couple seconds of silence before the door was opened.  
  
"Hello Albus, this is an unexpected surprise. May I ask the occasion?" Lupin said.  
  
Dumbledore grabbed hold of a retreating Harry's shirt collar. "I was wondering if we may join you for a cup of tea."  
  
Lupin looked taken aback but moved aside.  
  
"Why certainly, please come in."  
  
Lupin watched as Dumbledore practically had to drag a strange young man in behind him. Albus and the man sat down in two overstuffed chairs by the fire, Lupin took the seat directly across from the strange young man, that with the paint on his face reminded him greatly of a mime form hell.  
  
With a wave of his wand, Albus summoned three cups of warm tea.  
  
"So Remus, how have you been today." Lupin gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"It's been one year since we placed Harry in the earth. He was my last true friend; I don't think I'll ever get over the pain of loosing him. He was like a son to me."  
  
Remus took a sip from his tea and turned to Albus.  
  
"How rude of me, Albus who is your friend."  
  
Harry kept his head bowed and away, mainly so Remus didn't see him crying.  
  
"Remus, it is a long story that I can not explain, so I think our young Harry should tell you it."  
  
Harry heard Remus gasp, but kept his head down. He felt so ashamed, for what he didn't know. Was it because he left all the ones he loved behind? He didn't know.  
  
"Harry.... is that really you." Harry saw out of the corner of his Lupin move to kneel right in front of him.  
  
"Please Harry... Please tell me it's you. Please Harry."  
  
Harry looked up into Remus amber eyes, and felt himself crack.  
  
"Remus."  
  
It was he this time that latched onto the person.  
  
Harry almost couldn't take the heartache anymore. It hurt too much to see the people he loved most in pain because of him.  
  
Unlike with the others no words were spoken. Both just held each other and cried.  
  
"Harry, please come to the great hall for breakfast tomorrow." With that Dumbledore left the two alone.  
  
For hours Harry and Remus sat on the couch in total silence.  
  
"Harry, I don't care how or why your back, only that you are back. Though I have to admit the mime from hell face paint is a little unnerving."  
  
Harry laughed and clutched onto Remus tighter. "You know your like the hundredth person to tell me that. Albus is the only one that actually thought it was cool looking."  
  
It was then that Albus' words sunk in. "Albus wants me to join him for breakfast tomorrow in the great hall. I don't know If I can do that." Remus was about to say something when a large crow gave out a loud shrill.  
  
"What the heck..."  
  
Harry stood, his face a completely emotionless mask. "Harry what is going on?"  
  
"Remus stay here. I'll be back." Harry closed his eyes as the crow took off out into the hall.  
  
"Remus, can you transfigure a sword for me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Remus just do it."  
  
Taken aback Remus quickly transfigured one of the teacups into a Katana. Harry took it from him and moved out into the hall.  
  
_Wormtail, I know you're here. You can run, and you can hide, you can also die.   
_  
Harry raced along the halls as silently as a ghost, Wormtail was heading towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
_Oh no you don't_  
  
Harry rounded the corner and there currently trying to fight off his crow was Wormtail.  
  
"Don't you know it's bad luck to pick on those weaker then you."  
  
Wormtail turned frightened watery eyes onto Harry. His silver hand glinted in the fading candlelight.  
  
"Who are you?" He stuttered, taking several steps back at the same time drawing his wand.  
  
"You don't recognize the son of the friend you betrayed."  
  
Wormtail's eyes grew to the size of Dobby's eyes.  
  
"But how...you're dead, Bellatrix killed you over a year ago...ARRGGGGG."  
  
Wormtail never finished as Harry drove his sword through Wormtail's throat.  
  
"this is for all the pain you have brought to people that trusted you."  
  
Giving one final twist of the blade Harry pulled the blade from his throat and watched Wormtail fall to the ground dead. Blood slowly soaking the carpet around him.  
  
"One down, three to go."  
  
Harry turned and walked down the hall leaving behind Wormtail's body and the symbol of the crow in his blood behind. 


	4. A Little Pay Back

Authors note: well I'm glad to see people like it so far. This chapter will just be a filler in between chapters.  
  
Warning: this story will get more violent and have sexual tendencies. I have a feeling that I will probly end up posting this on adult fanficiton.net. Who knows?  
  
Disclaimer: still don't own

-----------------------

Chapter 3: A Little Pay Back.  
--------------------------

"WHERE IS HE!"  
  
Bellatrix cowered slightly as her master paced angrily around the room. He was angry because a certain rat had not yet returned from a simple mission.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Voldemort shouted as he paced back and forth across the room. It had been over five hours since he had sent Wormtail out to Hogwarts to destroy Potter's once friends.  
  
He still was not happy that his Bella had killed the boy that he had tried to kill for years, but this made it that much easer for him to win this war.  
  
"My Lord?" Voldemort stopped his pacing to look at Bellatrix. A black crow sat on one of the high windowsills; it dropped an envelope onto the ground before taking to the sky.  
  
Voldemort seased his restarted attempt at pacing to look at the letter. It looked simple enough just lying there on the ground, he could sense no magic coming from it and his snake like nose didn't detect anything harmful in it.  
  
"Open it." Bellatrix was slightly hesitant about touching the unknown letter. To find them was a great feat and there was no telling from whom or what was in that letter.  
  
Heaving a great sigh Voldemort resumed his pacing, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Must I repeat my self, Bella? It is never wise for me to have to repeat myself."  
  
Bellatrix understood the underlying "If I have to ask you again you will pay" message in his words.  
  
Cautiously Bellatrix picked up the letter and broke the simple blue wax seal. A single piece of parchment fluttered to the ground.  
  
"Read it." Gingerly she picked up the yellowed parchment.  
  
"Dear Voldi-snort or should I say he-who-shall-be-dead-soon." Voldemort stopped dead in his tracks, his blood red eyes ablaze with fury. Bellatrix backed up against the wall not wanting to face her master's fury.  
  
"Keep reading." Voldemort's said in a low and dangerous whisper. Gulping and shaking slightly Bella continued.  
  
"By now you are probly wondering where your faithful rat it, well let me put it this way, he's now Mrs. Norris' lunch. He was simple enough to find and kill. He had not even made it to Gryffindor tower before I found him. Be warned you and Bellatrix are next on my to kill list. I hope you have made out your wills, you'll be needing them.  
  
The Crow"  
  
Bellatrix looked up confused, "The crow, I though he vanished a couple years ago, and he attacked auro's?"  
  
Bella flinched as Voldemort threw a vase into a wall. "He did."  
  
Voldemort continued to pace for several more minutes before he came to rest in his bone thrown.  
  
"Severus is gone, so my spy inside Hogwarts is no more. Send word to Lucius, inform him that his son is to gather all the information he can about this 'new' crow as possible."  
  
Bowing low Bellatrix made a hasty exit.  
  
"Who ever this man is, Nagini my pet, he will not get very far. Soon you will have fresh meat for dinner."


End file.
